C'est leur Façon d'Aimer
by Bebopunelula
Summary: TRADUCTION —  Quand six personnes remarquent la relation on ne peut moins platonique d'Anakin et Obi-Wan.


Un OS dans mes cartons de traductrice depuis longtemps. Celui-ci est la traduction de This is Their Love écrit par Resacon1990 et trouvable sur archiveofourown. Je ne sais pas trop s'il y a encore beaucoup de fidèles du fandom dans les parages, mais si c'est le cas j'espère que cette histoire un peu plus légère que d'habitude avec ces deux là vous plaira! Et bien sûr, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**FERUS OLIN**

En ce qui concerne Ferus, Anakin Skywalker fait partie des Padawans les plus stupides, indisciplinés, arrogants et bornés qu'il a jamais eu la malchance de côtoyer. Néanmoins, l'affection ridicule que se portent leurs Maîtres respectifs lui impose sa présence encore et encore, ce qui les conduit donc à souvent se retrouver entassés tous les quatre lors d'un voyage à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Darra se joint tout de même à eux de temps en temps, accompagnée de Maître Antana, ce qui plaît particulièrement à Ferus. Il n'a pas peur d'admettre qu'il chérit la présence de Darras par dessus toutes les autres, bien qu'une telle observation demeure purement théorique. Il est au dessus de ces sentiments amoureux que certains Padawans cultivent entre eux derrière le dos de leurs Maîtres.

Il n'a que quinze ans de toute façon, que peut-il bien y connaître lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour?

Skywalker ne semble malheureusement pas partager le même processus réflexif, si l'on en croit la façon dont il colle Maître Kenobi n'importe où où ils vont. Darra ne cesse de s'émerveiller devant une conjoncture si mignonne, que Ferus trouve personnellement ennuyeuse et frustrante.

Ils sont en route pour Bespin, où ils mèneront une enquête concernant un anneau qui appartiendrait à un enfant esclave.

Naturellement c'est une affaire beaucoup plus importante qu'elle n'y parait, car jamais le Conseil n'enverrait trois Maîtres et leurs Padawans simplement pour éteindre un anneau d'esclave mais ça, Ferus ne s'en plaint pas. Il préfère discuter avec Darras qu'avec Skywalker, et le trajet en direction de la planète située sur la Bordure Médiane est bien plus agréable s'il est assis à côté d'elle.

« Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas? lui demande Darra alors qu'ils sont au beau milieu de l'hyperespace.

Ferus lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il la voit lui montrer Maître Kenobi, endormi paisiblement de l'autre côté de la cale de leur petit vaisseau avec Skywalker blotti contre lui. S'il était enclin à reconnaître que quoi que ce soit concernant Skywalker pouvait se voir attribuer l'adjectif "mignon", alors oui il reconnaîtrait qu'en effet, les voir dormir tranquillement ensemble est mignon. Toutefois, puisqu'il déteste Skywalker avec une passion dévorante, il lui est impossible de les considérer autrement qu'odieux.

— Je pense que tu passes plus de temps à philosopher sur l'amour puéril que porte Skywalker à Maître Kenobi qu'à te concentrer sur tes études, gronde-t-il gentiment Darra qui lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne un léger coup sur son épaule.

Le geste ne le fait pas rougir, c'est une certitude, bien qu'il conclut qu'elle vient tout juste de faire mal à son bras, puisque ce dernier ne cesse de le picoter même après qu'elle se soit éloignée.

— Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux parfois, Ferus, rit-elle en se retournant dans la direction du duo endormi. Sérieusement, regarde les. Maître Kenobi est si important pour Anakin, c'est tellement adorable.

— Maîtresse Tachi est importante pour moi, marmonne Ferus d'un air agacé.

Il croise les bras puis se laisse glisser contre le mur de la cale. Il jette un coup d'œil au cockpit qui se trouve juste au bout du couloir pour y apercevoir sa Maîtresse accompagnée de Maître Antana. Ces derniers sont toujours installés sur les sièges de pilotage. Le fait qu'ils aient volontairement laissé tous les Padawan ensemble l'étonne, bien qu'il suppose qu'ils comptent sur Maître Kenobi pour les surveiller.

— Bien sûr, mais tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas? lui demande Darra, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle fait un geste en direction des deux autres. Anakin l'aime, c'est évident. Regarde à quel point il y est attaché, à quel point il veut rester près de lui, à quel point il l'idéalise.

Ferus fait une grimace en leur accordant son attention. Force est de constater qu'en effet, voir Skywalker se blottir presque dans les bras de Maître Kenobi dés que possible constitue une sorte d'indice quant à ses sentiments. Cela, et la manière dont le visage de Skywalker est appuyé contre la nuque de Maître Kenobi, sa main posée sur son poignet, le bout de son doigt s'éternisant sur ses phalanges… leur intimité au sens général. Elle hurle quelque chose de bien plus que la simple relation platonique partagée par un Maître et son Padawan, mais Ferus se pince les lèvres et se tourne vers une Darra souriante.

— Nous sommes trop jeunes pour connaître le sens de l'amour, remarque-t-il, il est évident que c'est une attirance enfantine.

Darra lui sourit, le regard tendre alors qu'elle lui donne un coup d'épaule. Elle laisse cette dernière là, appuyée contre Ferus, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'admettre que son estomac se retourne à ce contact.

— Ne sois pas stupide Ferus, rit-elle, le regard brillant. On n'est jamais trop jeune pour aimer. »

Il ne la croit pas un seul instant, pas même lorsque Maîtresse Antana s'approche et sourit au duo qui se câline en face d'eux, ni lorsque Maîtresse Tatchi remarque la façon dont Ferus est pressé contre le flanc de Darra. Non, il ne la croit pas à ce moment là, ni longtemps après. Il ne la croit pas avant de l'avoir perdue et de ressentir une douleur dans le cœur, il réalise alors que la manière dont Skywalker regarde Maître Kenobi est la même dont Darra le regardait… et dont il regardait Darra.

**PADME AMIDALA**

Geonosis a été un désastre, au delà de tous les désastres, et Padmé n'a pas peur d'admettre qu'ils ont tous sacrément merdé.

Elle blâme le Conte Dooku, c'est vrai. Lui seul est à blâmer pour tout ce bordel. S'il n'avait pas tenté de l'assassiner, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais de la même façon, si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, elle n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de… eh bien, de revoir Ani.

Le revoir avait été un choc aussi bien qu'un enchantement, bien que sa langue diplomatique n'avait tardé de la trahir alors qu'elle butait sur ses mots, au même moment où ses pensées se bousculaient. Le temps passé à ses côtés sur Naboo avait été merveilleux, et elle s'était délectée de chaque instant. Elle réalise néanmoins quelque chose d'important lorsqu'elle se retrouve sur la rampe d'embarquement de Coruscant, en train d'attendre la fin des préparatifs du vaisseau qui la ramènerait chez elle… elle réalise que tout cela n'a pas de vraie signification.

Elle a retrouvé ses robes sénatoriales. Parfaitement maquillée, coiffée et sublimée, portant une robe si hideusement chère et brillante. Elle se sentirait presque comme une bête de foire si elle n'était pas déjà habituée à l'attention que se voit accordé un diplomate.

Dorme se tient debout à ses côtés, vêtue de son habituelle robe de servante bordeaux. Le capitaine Panaka se trouve quelque part dans les environs, occupé à discuter de choses et d'autres avec l'équipage, pendant que Padmé passe son temps à attendre, en observant simplement les deux Jedi présents à quelques mètres d'elle.

Ani s'était porté volontaire pour la raccompagner et, malgré sa voix intérieure hurlant à la mauvaise idée, hurlant qu'elle ne pouvait encourager cette chose entre eux, elle sait à présent qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter.

Obi-Wan se tient à peine à quelques centimètres du corps d'Ani, ils sont tous les deux presque collés l'un contre l'autre. Padmé est stupéfaite de voir le nouveau bras robotique d'Ani, libéré du gant noir qu'il insiste de porter, posé sur la main d'Obi-Wan.

Paumé ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder alors qu'ils discutent ensemble à voix basse. Obi-Wan caresse le métal neuf avec douceur, et elle peut voir les doigts en métal d'Ani tressauter de temps à autre.

« Tout va bien madame? s'enquit Dorme à voix basse tout près, d'une voix douce et gentille.

Padme se tourne vers elle en souriant.

— Bien sûr Dorme, répond-elle, prête à rentrer à la maison tout simplement.

Dorme lui sourit à son tour tout en semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, Padmé détourne donc la tête. Elle sait son expression passive, mais elle a conscience de ne pouvoir garder le contrôle de ses émotions en sa présence.

— Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas? demande Dorme brusquement. Padawan Skywalker. Vous l'aimez.

C'est affreux de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Padmé se reprend, alors qu'elle jette un autre coup d'œil vers les Jedi.

Elle le fait juste à temps pour voir Ani pencher la tête en arrière et rire, la tresse caractéristique du Padawan tombant par dessus son épaule et le visage illuminé par la joie. Elle n'échappe pas à la force avec laquelle les doigts en métal d'Ani se serrent autour de ceux d'Obi-Wan, ni le regard affectueux que ce dernier lui adresse tout en souriant de plus belle.

Elle n'échappe pas non plus à la manière dont ils semblent graviter l'un vers l'autre, toujours plus proches, à la façon dont les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'illuminent plus que d'affection, ni lorsqu'Ani se blottit inconsciemment dans la présence d'Obi-Wan.

— Je l'aime, admet-elle douloureusement à Dorme, et elle adresse un léger sourire à sa servante. Bien que cela ne mènera à rien.

Dorme fronce les sourcils, elle a l'air aussi confuse que Padmé ne l'était lorsqu'il était question d'Ani. Mais à présent, elle voit comment il se comporte avec Obi-Wan et tout fait sens.

— Pourquoi donc, madame? s'enquit-t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante, Est-ce à cause du Code Jedi?

Les lèvres de Padmé se déforment en un sourire tordu. Bien sûr que le Code devrait être la raison, la principale. Elle ne voudrait pas mettre en péril la vie particulière que mène Ani, ni la sienne.

Elle sait néanmoins qu'elle le ferait peu importe les risques, malgré les conséquences, simplement car elle l'aime. Pourtant elle ne peut pas. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas faire ça à Ani et elle ne peut pas faire ça à Obi-Wan.

Elle hoche la tête en direction des deux Jedi, les yeux secs malgré les larmes qui s'accumulent derrière eux.

— Non, Dorme, répond-elle enfin à voix basse. Car il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Dorme semble choquée, à juste titre, mais Padmé ne s'attarde pas pour écouter l'avis de sa servante. Elle lui adresse juste un sourire sinistre avant de s'en détourner, et regarde partout autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose de distrayant.

Heureusement, Capitaine Panaka s'approche en compagnie de deux hommes qui doivent être les pilotes de ce vol, et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se tourne une dernière fois vers Ani et une petite partie d'elle adore les regards passionnés qu'ils échangent tous les deux, avant que son visage ne se durcisse et qu'elle ne se tourne vers Capitaine Panaka, avec toute la prestance d'un politicien déterminé.

**CAPTAIN REX**

C'est sans surprise que les Jedi kidnappés et échangés contre une rançon représentent un pourcentage bien plus élevé durant la Guerre des Clones que durant n'importe quelle autre période et, bien que cela soit logique, cette statistique complique absolument tout pour le Capitaine Rex lorsque ce maudit Général Kenobi est celui à se faire kidnapper, et que le Général Skywalker dirige l'opération de sauvetage.

Se plaindre de leurs Généraux respectifs est devenu une sorte de routine hebdomadaire il y a plus de huit mois à présent pour Rex et le Commandant Cody. Général Skywalker possède cette tendance à être particulièrement téméraire, arrogant et tout à fait stupide quand il s'agit de prendre des risques durant une bataille, pourtant même Rex s'incline devant Cody lorsque ce dernier lui explique à quel point le Général Kenobi est inconscient. Ce dernier ne s'est pas contenté de se débarrasser de son armure pièce par pièce alors que les mois de guerre se succédaient, pour finir par se retrouver tout à fait vulnérable, mais il semble avoir pris encore plus de risques que son ancien Padawan.

Rex ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à la première mission où le Général Skywalker et le Général Kenobi se retrouvèrent à travailler ensemble à nouveau, quelques mois après avoir été séparés au beau milieu des sièges de la bordure extérieure, mais cette mission avait bien failli causer la mort de Rex. Peu importe s'il s'agissait de décisions stupides ou de son cœur prêt à lâcher sous le poids de la terreur, il ne savait pas. Néanmoins, Cody et lui-même avaient sans doute fait un pact ce jour-là, stipulant que si leur mort devait survenir au coup de cette guerre, cette dernière serait causée par la stupidité combinée des deux Généraux.

Bien sûr, l'appel de Cody deux jours avant leur pause habituelle avait inquiété Rex. Y répondre lui avait simplement appris que le Général Kenobi avait disparu derrière les lignes ennemies et n'était pas réapparu depuis deux jours, ce qui plus que de l'inquiéter, l'avait choqué. Il commença ensuite à fulminer en apprenant que l'ennemi le gardait en otage. Ces fichus Généraux et leur entêtement sans limite.

C'est sans surprise qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, le Général Skywalker les entasse tous dans un vaisseau vétuste pour les envoyer sans attendre dans l'hyperespace avant même qu'un seul clone n'ait le temps de pousser un soupir. Rex, Redeye, Hardcase et Dogma sont les seuls à accompagner le Général Skywalker pendant que le reste de la 501ième Legion reste sur Christophsis afin de garder leurs lignes intacts. Rex ne s'inquiète pas trop, il sait que le bataillon d'attaque de la 212ième les attend sur Ryloth.

Cependant, la nervosité et l'anxiété qui habitent le Général Skywalker l'inquiètent un peu. Il est agité durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Ryloth, et tous les clones demeurent silencieux alors que le Général se montre aussi bruyant que tout l'équipage réuni. Les doigts de Rex se crispent sur son arme pendant qu'il la nettoie, l'atmosphère dans le vaisseau est tendue et désagréable.

Heureusement, le voyage est court et Rex se retrouve rapidement à commander ses troupes sur les plaines poussiéreuses de la planète au paysage morne. Cody les attend avec la moitié du bataillon d'attaque de la 212ième postée derrière lui, l'air déterminé et légèrement nerveux lorsque le Général Skywalker se précipite directement sur lui.

« Faites-moi un rapport, aboie-t-il, sur un ton auquel Rex n'est définitivement pas habité. Le Général Skywalker n'est jamais excessivement poli, mais il ne se montre jamais aussi brutal non plus.

Redeye lui jette un coup d'œil surpris et Rex hausse simplement les épaules. La disparition du Général Kenobi a clairement bouleversé le Général Skywalker.

— Nous avons sécurisé cette zone, répond Cody après un coup d'œil furtif vers Rex, et nous avons réussi à localiser l'endroit où ils gardent Général Kenobi-  
— Et vous n'avez pas encore tenté de le sauver? l'interrompt Général Skywalker d'un air renfrogné, les yeux écarquillés.

Cody recule d'un pas incertain devant ce brusque élan de colère que Rex interprète comme le signal pour intervenir.

— Ceux qui sont capables de retenir un Jedi tel que le Général Kenobi doivent être puissants, réussit-il à déclarer, et il voit un air soulagé prendre place sur le visage de Cody.

— Je ne crois pas qu'un bataillon de clones puisse faire grand chose pour le sauver.

Général Skywalker semble furieux, bien plus furieux qu'auparavant, et Rex remarque la façon dont ses poings se serrent puis se desserrent avec force.

— Nous devons former un plan, maintenant, ordonne-t-il ostensiblement, les yeux rivés sur Rex. Organisez les troupes immédiatement. Nous devons frapper maintenant tant qu'ils n'ont pas connaissance de nos effectifs.

Rex a presque envie d'envoyer son rang au diable et de protester contre l'ordre du Général Skywalker, mais Cody acquiesce et accepte sans attendre que Rex puisse avoir le dernier mot. Le Général Skywalker se pince les lèvres avec force avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement sec, puis remonte la rampe du vaisseau, sans aucun doute dans l'idée d'aller enfiler sa propre armure.

Dés que le Général Skywalker est hors de portée, Rex se retrouve face à un nombre accablant de clones à la posture tendue.

— Putain, mais c'est quoi son problème? hurle Crys depuis la 212ième. Redeye acquiesce à ses côtés, les bras croisés et l'air agité.  
— Il est juste-  
— Si tu dis qu'il est tendu, je te bute moi-même, le coupe Cody, et Rex lui lance un regard furieux.  
— Là ce n'est pas être tendu, c'est ridicule.  
— Il est comme ça depuis que nous avons quitté Christophsis, lance Dogma à l'assemblée, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas si brutal. Il a à peine prononcé un seul mot.  
— Il est simplement bouleversé à l'idée de perdre Maître Kenobi, affirme Rex en fixant chaque clone plusieurs secondes durant. Et il a raison de l'être. Je ne plaisantais pas en lui disant que ceux à qui nous avons à faire vont être puissants, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Il pousse un profond soupire puis se tourne vers Cody.

— J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais.

Il obtient un court débriefing. Général Kenobi est emprisonné dans une forteresse située à un peu plus d'un kilomètre de leur emplacement actuel. Rex est surpris qu'ils aient pu s'approcher si près, compte tenu de la probable lourdeur de leur armement. De plus, si les rapports de Longshot et Gearshift sont corrects, ils sont très chanceux d'avoir échappé à une embuscade orchestrée par le nombre important de soldats que l'ennemi possède.

Prendre la suite de la mission en charge à la place de Cody est assez facile, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il semble particulièrement agacé par le comportement du Général Skywalker. Rex ne lui en veut pas. La première fois qu'il s'était trouvé à sa place, il avait été quelque peu choqué aussi. Il ordonne immédiatement à Hardcase et Dogma d'aller avec Boil et Waxey de la 212ième, afin de localiser l'arsenal de destruction de Wooley. Ils vont avoir besoin de grenades. De beaucoup de grenades. Crys se porte volontaire pour aller explorer afin de tâter le terrain avant un assaut direct, que Rex accepte à contrecœur.

Il ne reste plus que Cody et lui, tous les deux debout avec leurs fusils serrés étroitement dans leurs mains, en observant le Général Skywalker s'asseoir en bas de la rampe de chargement du vaisseau, visiblement en train d'essayer de méditer.

— Il y a autre chose, affirme Cody après un moment de silence, Il n'était pas comme ça il y a six mois lorsque le Général Secura a été enlevé.

— Je serais tenté de mettre ça sur le compte du Général Kenobi qui le maintient à flot, dit Rex, mais tu as raison. Il n'était pas si touché.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre le Général Kenobi et lui? lui demande Cody franchement, et il est intéressant de constater que la question n'étonne pas Rex.

— C'est contre l'art de vivre des Jedi, remarque-t-il alors qu'ils observent Général Skywalker abandonner pour commencer à lancer des pierres avec la Force, les jetant à de longues distances à travers le désert autour d'eux. Il est clairement frustré, puis Rex l'observe de plus près, et remarque qu'il y a plus que de la simple colère dans la posture du Général. Ses épaules se voutent sous le poids de la défaite et son attitude est alourdie par la tension et l'inquiétude.

Cody voit clairement la même chose puis il se tourne vers Rex, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la plupart des Jedi que nous avons eu la chance de connaître ne se plient que peu à leur code. Pas même le Général Kenobi qui est censé être le modèle idéal de l'Ordre. »

Rex s'étrangle et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Général Kenobi est le parfait contraire d'un bon Jedi et le Général Skywalker lui ressemble en bien des points.

Il se prépare à répondre, à se demander tout haut si Cody n'a pas raison, mais ils sont interrompus par un Crys à l'air énervé, déblatérant les nouvelles à toute vitesse. Tout est en place pour l'attaque. Tous les clones sont en position autour du bâtiment et le Général Skywalker rejoint le petit groupe en position de leader.

Rex ne réfléchit pas plus au comportement du Général Skywalker alors que ce dernier se place en position derrière lui, Cody à ses côtés. Redeye, Crys, Trapper et Wooley rejoignent la bordure de leur groupe, armés d'une large collection d'explosifs repartis entre eux, et Rex envoie une prière silencieuse à quiconque, avec l'espoir que cette attaque ne se termine pas dans un désastre rocambolesque.

L'assaut est rapide, douloureux et affreusement sanglant. Rex doit trainer Trapper dans un coin et charger Boil de faire le guet pour lui, alors qu'ils tirent et tuent afin d'avancer dans le premier étage de la forteresse. Crys se fait tirer dessus au deuxième étage, mais réussit à boiter tout en lançant des grenades jusqu'au quatrième, et Redeye est assommé au troisième. Il y a en tout six étages et la voix de Rex est presque enrouée en arrivant au cinquième, à force d'avoir hurlé trop d'ordres.

En temps normal il compte sur Général Skywalker pour donner les ordres, mais il est évident que Cody et lui sont livrés à eux-mêmes pendant que le Général se fraye un chemin entre les ennemis, puis disparait en les laissant face aux plus importants. C'est épuisant et douloureux, et ils ne sont pas aussi bien informés qu'avec l'un des Généraux présent pour commander. Ils se débrouillent bien néanmoins, avec Waxey et Wooley pratiquement devenus fous en déchargeant leurs armes lourdes sur les ennemis les plus puissants auxquels ils font face. Rex reste derrière eux, se poste aux côtés de Gearshift alors qu'ils observent Longshot buter tout ce qu'il peut depuis son poste avec vue sur la colline, avant que Waxey et Wooley ne puissent prendre le relais. Hardcase est silencieux et mortel en avançant à l'extérieur des pièces qu'ils fouillent, et Rex n'est pas surpris qu'il soit presque capable de garder le rythme du Général Skywalker.

Peu de temps après Rex se précipite au sixième étage, Cody et Dogme sur ses talons alors qu'ils poursuivent la lumière bleue du sabre laser du Général Skywalker. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'ils vont trouver à l'instant où ils atteindront l'endroit où le Général Kenobi est gardé prisonnier, et d'après l'air qui domine le visage de Cody présentement dénué de tout casque, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Lorsqu'ils se précipitent dans la pièce d'où ils aperçoivent la lumière bleue, ils aperçoivent trois corps sur le sol et Général Skywalker en bercer un autre dans ses bras. Rex sent ses entrailles se serrer et avance d'un pas tremblant.

« Général Skywalker, murmure-t-il, incapable de se taire en fixant le corps du Général Kenobi blotti dans les bras du Général Skywalker.

Il ne saurait dire si le Général Kenobi respire, ou s'il y a quelque chose en lui de vivant. Mais le Général Skywalker lève la tête, le regarde et, malgré ses yeux rougis, le sourire énorme qui domine son visage permet à Rex de se détendre.

— Il va bien, chuchote le Général Skywalker dans la pièce silencieuse, Il va bien-  
— Je peux parler tout seul, Anakin. »

La voix du Général Kenobi résonne dans la pièce, et Rex entend Cody pousser un soupir de soulagement en se précipitant par terre aux côtés de son Général. Dogma tourne les talons et va se tenir près de la porte, pendant que Rex fixe les trois personnes vivantes devant lui. Cody est presque surexcité quand le Général Kenobi s'assoit pour le rassurer, mais ce n'est pas son frère clone qui retient son attention. Il s'attarde plutôt sur le Général Skywalker, observe la façon dont il rallonge le Général Kenobi contre son torse, observe ses mains se poser sur le bras de ce dernier et le serrer, observe la façon dont le Général Skywalker boit chaque parole que le Général Kenobi prononce et la façon dont ses yeux ne quittent jamais le visage de son ancien Maître.

Il observe aussi la façon dont le Général Kenobi accueille le contact, pose ses mains sur celles du plus jeune Général, enfouit sa tête sous son menton, et se détend tout bonnement contre lui.

Être témoin de tout cela lui fait froncer les sourcils, le fait réfléchir à la folie qui avait pris possession du Général Skywalker… et peut-être que Cody avait raison. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre les deux. Peut-être qu'ils s'aiment plus que de raison et, peut-être qu'un tel amour entrainerait un désastre si l'un deux venait à tomber au combat.

Mais Rex choisit de ne pas y penser et se détourne des deux Généraux pour aller s'occuper du reste de ses troupes.

Après tout, il n'est qu'un clone. Qu'en sait-il?

**QUINLAN VOS**

Les planètes telles que Felucia sont merdiques. Quinlan n'en a jamais haï de plus humide et marécageuse. Ses chaussures sont pleines de boue, ses capes sont poisseuses et lourdes, ses cheveux frisent et se collent à l'arrière de sa tête et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il peut sentir son humeur empirer à chacun de ses pas.

Il ne connaît pas le secret d'Obi-Wan pour paraître serein, tout particulièrement compte tenu du fait qu'il est lui aussi couvert de boue et de sueur. Ses épaules sont également couvertes d'un peu de pollen jaune séché provenant d'une plante qui avait tenté de le dévorer un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et les taches vertes qui recouvrent ses vêtements sont affreuses à voir. Pourtant, il a l'air heureux et cela lui fait grincer des dents de frustration.

Heureusement, le bonheur qui habite Obi-Wan le rend bien plus perceptif quant à ses doléances, et se plaindre est un métier chez Quinlan. Il râle à cause de l'humidité, râle à cause de la moiteur, mais à chaque fois et à son grand désespoir, Obi-Wan ne fait que sourire et avance.

Ils tentent de dénicher le Q.G. de la Fédération du Commerce. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils sont tombés sur des droïdes dont ils se sont empressés de se débarrasser avec l'aide des trois clones d'Obi-Wan, à savoir Longshot, Gearshit et le Commandant Cody. Obi-Wan les avait néanmoins renvoyés se cacher par la suite afin de surveiller leur vaisseau laissé seul au préalable, tout en les portant volontaire Quinlan et lui-même pour aller explorer un peu les alentours.

Comment Quinlan avait-t-il bien pu se retrouver embarqué dans cette fichue mission avant toute chose le stupéfie, sans omettre le détail crucial stipulant qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir accepté. Il se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs du Temple Jedi un instant, puis le suivant Yoda le trainait par l'oreille sans plus de cérémonies en lui ordonnant d'accompagner Obi-Wan sur Felucia pour une mission de reconnaissance, avant qu'Ayla ne soit envoyée là bas pour exterminer l'ennemi avec Bly et le Corps Stellaire de la 327ième.

En voyant les choses du bon côté, leur petite exploration improvisée a donné du temps à Quinlan pour préparer le discours qu'il compte servir à Obi-Wan dés la seconde où ils s'installeront pendant plus de deux minutes à la suite. Il a été témoin de trop d'interactions entre Obi-Wan et son ancien Padawan Skywalker, mais dernièrement? Quinlan a dernièrement vu plus de leur relation que considéré comme normal dans une relation prétendument platonique.

Cela lui rappelle trop ses propres amours, trop les regards qu'échangeait Obi-Wan avec Siri Tachi, le lien qu'Obi-Wan partageait avec Tachi… et il sait que ces regards détiennent encore une signification beaucoup plus forte qu'ils n'en avaient jamais détenue à l'époque. Obi-Wan souffrira bien plus qu'il a jamais souffert après la mort de Tachi si jamais Skywalker venait à tomber au combat.

Cela terrifie Quinlan plus que tout. Il se souvient d'Obi-Wan sur le point de tomber du côté obscur, il se souvient avoir été capable de sentir l'agonie émanant d'Obi-Wan à des planètes de là à travers la Force, et il se souvient de la puissance émanant d'Obi-Wan durant ces instants sombres qui ont suivi le drame. Il ne peut pas le laisser subir cela, pas une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que tu fais attention où tu marches en fait?

La voix d'Obi-Wan résonne à travers ce silence rare qui a pris place entre eux.

— Tu as marché dans sept flaques jusqu'à présent, et je suis presque sûr que l'une d'entre elles n'était pas une flaque d'eau.

Cela explique donc l'espèce de maronasse qui a pris place en bas de sa cape, et Quinlan refuse de se demander de quelle substance il s'agit. Il préfère lancer un coup d'œil furieux à Obi-Wan.

— Je m'en tape depuis des lustres, rétorque-t-il, et Obi-Wan lâche un sifflement moqueur. Sans déconner, dans quel trou paumé on a atterri encore?

Obi-Wan sourit avant de montrer la petite corniche à quelques mètres de là.

— Je pense que c'est là qu'ils organisent la plupart de leurs activités lecture, déclare-t-il en brandissant son unité de communication pour montrer le plan bleu à Quinlan.

Il a raison, plusieurs points rouges se trouvent à ce qui semble être à peine un centimètre de leurs propres points verts. Il voit trois points verts à bonne distance qu'il sait appartenir aux clones.

— Je pensais que tu leur avais donné pour instruction d'être introuvables, marmonne-t-il en les fixant.

S'ils remplissaient leur mission correctement, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir être repérés grâce aux moyens de communication de la République. Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils à son tour avant de soupirer et de ranger son unité de communication.

— Je pense que la planète empêche toute tentative de discrétion, dit-il en parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparent de la corniche. Il se passe quelque chose, et j'ai la forte impression que la Fédération sabote les mouvements tectoniques naturels de la planète.

Le regard dubitatif que lui adresse Quinlan l'amuse. Obi-Wan sait à quel point Quinlan est tout sauf indifférent et, lorsqu'il se tourne pour observer par dessus la corniche, Quinlan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant les pitreries de son ami.

— Bingo, entend-il proclamer Obi-Wan, puis il se dépêche de remonter la légère pente pour s'accroupir aux côtés d'Obi-Wan. Sa robe trempe dans une substance verdâtre à l'aspect dégoutant, mais il l'ignore et aperçoit plus bas ce qui ressemble à un nid de frelons.

— Ils n'ont jamais été très bon à cache-cache, n'est-ce pas? marmonne Quinlan sur un ton sarcastique tout en fixant l'enceinte d'une base.

Au moins, ce n'est pas non plus flagrant. La Fédération a au moins tenté de la dissimuler au bord de l'une des larges collines qui parsèment la planète, la faisant passer pour d'énormes nids de frelons comme il l'avait d'abord cru.

Malheureusement, ils ont encerclé leur enceinte d'un nombre considérable de plantes carnivores originaires de cette maudite planète, et il n'a pas besoin d'un discours sans fin d'Obi-Wan sur l'environnement pour savoir qu'une large colonie de ces plantes dans un seul coin est parfaitement anormal.

— Je crois que nous avons trouvé les formes d'activité que les scanners nous montrent, dit Obi-Wan en fixant une horde de plantes adossées à l'enceinte. Le taux de cannibalisme doit être exceptionnellement élevé à cet endroit précis.

— Et maintenant? demande Quilan. Obi-Wan pousse un soupir dramatique avant de se laisser écrouler par terre derrière la corniche, puis s'assoit dans l'herbe humide en fouillant dans les doublures de sa robe à la recherche de son unité de communication. Il clique sur quelques boutons et au même moment, Quinlan s'écroule à son tour près de lui tandis que la silhouette miniature du buste du Commandant Cody se matérialise.

— Général Kenobi, Général Vos, les salue Cody, d'un ton peut-être un peu grave.

Il ne fait aucun doute que Gearshift et Longshot sont tout près, et Quinlan incline la tête pour le saluer à son tour pendant qu'Obi-Wan gigote à ses côtés.

— Cody, j'ai besoin que les deux autres et toi évacuez la planète pour la nuit, ordonne-t-il et Quinlan le fixe d'un air horrifié. Nous devons effectuer une reconnaissance nocturne. Nous avons trouvé leur camp mais je veux y regarder de plus près, surtout à cause des problèmes que nous rencontrons avec les scanners. Ils interceptent vos empreintes d'énergie…

Quinlan relâche son attention assez vite pendant qu'Obi-Wan se lance dans des explications scientifiques pour percer n'importe quel mystère se trouvant dans les scanners, préférant regarder une nouvelle fois par dessus la corniche. Il n'y a étonnement aucun signe évidant d'activité, ce qui d'un autre côté n'est pas si innatendu. Il sait que le temps a été particulièrement affreux la semaine dernière, il ne fait donc aucun doute que les droïdes de la Fédération sont incapable de se déplacer sur le sol tel qu'il est à présent. La boue empêcherait probablement leur matériel de fonctionner.

— Nous allons faire profil bas pendant quelques heures et continuer notre mission ensuite, lance soudainement Obi-Wan à côté de lui, et Quinlan lui jette un coup d'œil pour le voir éteindre son unité de communication et baisser les yeux vers l'enceinte.

— Les clones s'en vont mais resteront dans l'atmosphère jusqu'à ce que je leur donne le feu vert pour revenir et récupérer-

— Que se passe-t-il entre Skywalker et toi? lâche Quinlan, ne se surprenant pas juste lui-même, mais également Obi-Wan par le changement de sujet soudain.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela sorte tout court, il y avait juste réfléchi, mais la colère prend déjà la place du choc sur le visage d'Obi-Wan qui se ratatine sur le bord de la corniche pour le fixer, et il se redresse. Il ferait mieux de tenir sa promesse s'il compte tenir tête à Obi-Wan de cette façon.

— C'est mon ancien Padawan et nous partageons toujours une connexion à travers la Force, répond Obi-Wan avec hésitation, Rien de plus et rien de moins.

— Je ne t'accuse de rien.

— Si, tu m'accuses, rétorque sèchement Obi-Wan, Je me rappelle de cette voix. Tu avais la même lorsque tu m'as parlé de Siri il y a des années de ça.

— Tachi était un vrai problème.

— Non, elle n'en était pas un.

— Tu es presque tombé du Côté Obscur, Obi-Wan, lui rappelle Quinlan incrédule. Elle est morte et tu l'aimais tant que tu étais prêt à épouser le Côté Obscur. Je me rappelle pouvoir te sentir à travers cette maudite Force tellement tu souffrais, et je refuse de te voir subir cela une nouvelle fois.

Obi-Wan a l'air presque assassin alors qu'il fusille Quinlan du regard, puis tourne la tête et fixe la forêt de plantes qui les entoure.

— Il ne se passe rien entre Anakin et moi, marmonne-t-il, alors laisse tomber, Quinlan.

Quinlan le fixe un long moment, tripotant sa robe et se mordillant la lèvre, anxieux. Il aime Obi-Wan, le considère comme un frère, il se doit de dire quelque chose. Il sait qu'il doit l'aider à réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

— J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes, l'informe-t-il à voix basse malgré l'avertissement du Jedi, et j'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. Je ne suis pas un idiot Obi-Wan, je reconnais l'amour quand je le vois.

— J'ai dit laisse tomber Quinlan, grogne Obi-Wan, et l'air sur son visage lui fait plisser les yeux et le pousse à s'avancer pour attraper sa manche et le secouer.

— Écoute-moi, lui ordonne-t-il, Généosis n'était rien d'autre qu'une gigantesque démonstration de l'affection que vous vous portez. Il te fixait sans discontinuer, même quand il était occupé à protéger la Sénatrice Amidala, il te surveillait toujours. Puis la mission sur Ryloth, suivie de la mission de sauvetage menée par Skywalker pour te récupérer? Cody m'a dit à quel point il était désespéré de te retrouver. Il a presque détruit la planète.

Il secoue fort Obi-Wan une nouvelle fois, le forçant à lever la tête du sol qu'il fixe.

— Tu l'aimes autant que lui t'aime.

— Nous sommes des Jedi, ronchonne Obi-Wan d'une voix glaciale et tranchante, nous ne savons pas ce qu'est l'amour.

— Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aimer, rectifie Quinlan, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne le ressentons pas. Tu aimes Skywalker et lui t'aime.

Il fait une pause et s'approche un peu plus d'Obi-Wan, la poigne sur la manche de son ami se relâche un peu.

— C'est juste que… nous sommes en guerre, Obi-Wan. Les risques-

— Je connais les risques, le coupe Obi-Wan, et lorsque Quinlan le regarde de plus près, il voit qu'il n'est pas furieux.

Non. Il est triste, terrifié, il souffre déjà et Quinlan souffre pour son ami.

— Tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à tous les risques? Je les ai rangés par catégories, j'ai théorisé chaque résultat, j'ai pensé à un million de façons différentes d'empêcher quoique ce soit de lui arriver et je…

Obi-Wan se tait, les paupières étroitement fermées et les poings serrés.

— Tu ne peux pas le ranger dans une bulle hermétique et le sauver de tout et n'importe quoi, murmure Quinlan avec douceur, Je le sais, j'ai essayé dans le passé. Ça ne fera qu'accumuler la colère et le regret.

— Je sais, soupire Obi-Wan, et le regard qu'il lance à Quinlan est injecté de sang, ses lèvres sont pincées. Il y a trop de risques, mais je ne supporte pas de vivre sans lui.

Pour une fois Quinlan est à court de réponses. Il ne peut pas se barricader à nouveau derrière son sarcasme et son air moqueur, il n'en a jamais été tellement capable au contact d'Obi-Wan. Quelque chose chez son ami brise ses murs et le laisse vulnérable, il sait qu'il est en sécurité avec Obi-Wan. Il sait qu'il sera toujours gentil et bon avec lui.

Et c'est ce qu'il le rend furieux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce Jedi au grand cœur semble toujours subir, et il jette un coup d'œil dur au sol boueux et humide, il résiste à peine à l'envie de cogner par terre. Il est tellement en colère.

— Il est fort, admet Quinlan à voix basse, et il n'est pas stupide. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand risque que Skywalker foute tout en l'air. Au moins, le Capitaine Rex a la tête sur les épaules.

— Il est imprudent et téméraire, ajoute tristement Obi-Wan, et je doute fortement être capable de m'opposer à chaque décision stupide qu'il prendra.

— Tu es lucide mais tu t'infliges tout ça? demande Quinlan effaré, mais le visage d'Obi-Wan le fait soupirer et cogner son épaule contre la sienne.

Il lui adresse un petit sourire, triste qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

— Je comprends, reconnaît-il, du moment que tu as conscience que cette histoire pourrait ne pas bien se terminer. Je ne te perdrai pas au Côté Obscur une seconde fois.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan sont toujours rouges et ses épaules voutées semblent lourdes.

— Je sais, murmure-t-il, Je l'aime. »

Quinlan regarde son ami avec tant d'affection, et il se penche pour passer son bras derrière ses épaules et l'entrainer dans une étreinte étroite à un bras.

Il ne dit rien, ne peut rien dire, ils s'assoient donc en silence, les soleils se couchent autour d'eux, la boue sèche sur leurs vêtements et le courage se construit en vue de ce qui les attend. 

**MACE WINDU**

Jamais n'y-a-t-il eu de Jedi que Mace Windu méprise plus que cet idiot de Skywalker. Les Jedi ne sont pas censés abhorrer ou éprouver d'émotions intenses appartenant au spectre de l'amour et de la haine. Ils sont censés être en paix avec la Force. Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Mais maudit soit-il si sa paix est constamment dérangée par le petit morveux qui fourre son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas, tout en défiant chaque règle des Jedi comme si elles n'avaient aucune importance, en entrainant chaque foutu Jedi avec lui dans le même laps de temps. S'il avait encore eu des cheveux, il est certain qu'ils seraient tous gris à présent, ou bien il serait tout aussi chauve puisqu'il aurait arraché chacun de ses follicules à cause de tant de mécontentement. Il se souvient avoir tenté d'empêcher Jinn de laisser le gamin Skywalker rejoindre l'Ordre Jedi, surtout après avoir vu que Jinn était prêt à perdre Kenobi pour cela. Kenobi faisait partie des meilleurs Padawans que Mace avait vus depuis longtemps, et maintenant qu'il est un Maître Jedi il est encore meilleur que ce que Mace aurait jamais cru.

Il s'était attendu à moitié à ce que les particularités de Kenobi soit piétinées par Skywalker après qu'ils aient accepté de le laisser prendre le morveux comme Padawan, alors imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'il s'est avéré le contraire.

Il peut supporter le Jedi imprudent, presque suicidaire, idiot et globalement ignorant. Il se trouve donc que supporter le duo Kenobi Skywalker n'est pas si compliqué du moment qu'après chaque réunion du Conseil avec ces deux là, il a le temps d'aller massacrer un paquet de mannequins d'entrainement avec son sabre laser.

Il avait pris en charge une classe de Padawans pour un cours une fois après une réunion avec eux, bien que Maître Yoda lui a interdit de recommencer après que trois Padawans aient fini à l'infirmerie et que six autres se soient mis à pleurer.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'ils sont incompétents.

Ce qu'il ne peut pas supporter en revanche, c'est un mépris éhonté pour le code. Il avait presque pris l'habitude avec eux à présent, particulièrement depuis le début de la guerre. Kenobi et Skywalker ont peu à peu empiré au fil des années, mais Mace a d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à s'y faire. C'est avant tout grâce à Maître Yoda vers qui il les renvoie constamment.

Mais cette fois, alors qu'il se promène avec Shaak Ti dans les jardins du temple, il est incapable d'y faire face. Il avait pensé pouvoir sentir leur présence dés l'instant où il avait posé un pied dans les jardins, mais il était tant absorbé dans sa conversation avec Ti qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus que ça au delà d'un simple papillotement d'irritation.  
Le vaisseau sanguin presque éclaté de son front ne le remercie pas pour cette désinvolture, particulièrement lorsqu'ils tournent et voient Kenobi et Skywalker en train de s'amuser à se battre dans l'herbe au milieu des buissons. Ti se couvre instantanément la bouche avec sa main alors qu'elle glousse de joie, mais les mains de Mace se serrent jusqu'à former deux poings et il est persuadé que ses yeux sont à deux doigts de sortir de sa tête.

« Ne vont-ils jamais cesser et s'abstenir? déclare-t-il, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il observe les deux adultes rire et piailler en se roulant par terre ensemble.

Cette scène rend Mace malade, son estomac fait des soubresauts désagréables et ce n'est que la main de Ti posée sur son épaule qui l'empêche de se jeter sur eux pour les séparer.

— Maître Windu, le réprimande-t-elle gentiment, calmez vous. Ils ne font de mal à personne. Ils ont été séparés pendant un long moment, ça ne fait donc aucun doute qu'ils ont besoin de passer ce temps là à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Mace n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus entre Skywalker et Kenobi. À la minute où Skywalker était arrivé quand il avait neuf ans et s'était tenu devant le conseil avec toute son arrogance et sa gloire enfantine, Mace avait su. Il avait vu la façon dont Skywalker se penchait vers Kenobi, ce qui était devenu de plus en plus évident à mesure qu'il grandissait, et même lorsqu'il avait été considéré comme un jeune adulte et avait cessé de quémander l'affection de son Maître en public, Mace avait vu les façons discrètes que Skywalker utilisait pour réclamer l'affection de Kenobi.

Il n'a jamais été dépendant de quelqu'un, et il n'a pas l'intention de le devenir. C'est contre la tradition Jedi.

— Leur mépris éhonté du code est irrespectueux, murmure-t-il à Ti en faisant un geste vers le duo toujours occupé à ricaner.

Il essayait de ne pas plisser le nez de colère.  
— C'est mon devoir en temps que membre important du conseil de mettre fin à cela.

Ti le regarde, les sourcils froncés et le regard suspicieux.

— Vous êtes un vrai rabat-joie, Maître Windu, plaisante-t-elle en le bousculant doucement, Honnêtement, ils ne font rien de mal.

Mace voit toutefois la manière dont ils se comportent ensemble. Il voit la manière dont Skywalker est allongé sur Kenobi, le nez contre la nuque de Kenobi, et la manière dont Kenobi pose les mains sur les hanches de Skywalker. Ils sont bien trop à l'aise pour n'être que de simples amis, et les yeux de Mace se plissent dangereusement lorsqu'il voit la manière dont Kenobi embrasse affectueusement les cheveux de Skywalker.

— Ce n'est pas amical, ronchonne-t-il, et Ti semble légèrement offusquée avant qu'un sourire n'éclose sur son visage.  
— En temps de guerre, quiconque se doit de trouver un peu de bonheur, remarque-t-elle avec satisfaction en lui adressant son sourire resplendissant, et Mace lui fait juste une grimace.  
— Laissez-les profiter de ce moment, et peut-être que plus tard vous pourrez leur donner une leçon concernant leur mépris pour le code.  
— C'est ignorant-  
— Maître Windu, le coupe-t-elle avant d'attaquer sur une autre tangente, Laissez-les tranquilles. Nous savons tous que le code n'est pas exact, et qu'il est plus que certainement imparfait.  
— Pourquoi est-il là alors? lance-t-il d'un ton brusque, si tu ne penses pas qu'il est là afin de mettre un terme à ça — il fait un geste furieux vers les deux autres — pourquoi existe-t-il alors?

Ti a l'air pensive un instant, puis elle lui sourit.

— Je suis surprise que tu aies oublié le code alternatif, dit-elle doucement, surtout que c'est ton ancienne Padawan, Depa Billiba, qui l'a récité elle-même après être sortie d'un coma.

Mace se pince les lèvres et croise les bras.

— Ce code est fait pour les Jedi qui n'en abusent pas.

— L'émotion, mais la paix, Ti récite à voix basse. L'ignorance, mais la connaissance. La passion, mais la sérénité. le chaos-  
— Mais l'harmonie. La mort, mais la Force, achève Mace à sa place, se sentant irritable alors qu'il fixe Kenobi et Skywalker.

Ils se sont assis à présent, et sont simplement appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Mace est assez clairvoyant pour reconnaître que peu-importe ce qui se passe entre eux, c'est quelque chose de fondamentalement pur. Il n'en est néanmoins pas moins furieux.  
— La passion, mais la sérénité, répète Ti qui fait un geste vers le couple à l'autre bout du jardin. Ils sont passionnés et sereins à la fois. Master Windu, si nos Jedi sont voués à tomber amoureux, n'est-ce donc pas mieux qu'ils suivent le code alternatif plutôt que de s'imposer le chemin que leur impose l'original? N'est-ce pas comme ça que nous perdons nos Jedi au profit du côté obscur de la Force?

Elle ne reste pas pour écouter sa réponse, mais avance dans le jardin et s'éloigne du couple que forment Skywalker et Kenobi. Mace ne bouge pas tout de suite et observe toujours ces derniers, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée.  
Skywalker a ruiné Kenobi, pense-t-il. Kenobi avait tellement de potentiel, et à présent regardez-le. Trop occupé à s'allonger dans l'herbe avec un morveux stupide et à faire des papouilles comme un adolescent amoureux qui ne serait pas membre de l'Ordre Jedi.

Mace en grogne mais il décide d'écouter Ti. Il a tout à fait le droit de leur faire bouffer le code et de leur demander à quoi il peuvent bien penser, bordel. Mais il serait incapable de supporter les yeux de chien battu de Ti si jamais il allait les voir à cet instant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il déblatère sur la stupidité de Skywalker et l'idiotie de Kenobi dans sa barbe, pus se dépêche de la rattraper afin de reprendre leur conversation précédente.

Mais à présent qu'il se trouve un peu plus loin, seul, il jette un dernier coup d'œil aux deux Jedi. Ils méditent calmement à présent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre et l'air sereins. Même lorsque Mace fronce les sourcils et résiste de peu à l'envie de les séparer… il doit l'admettre.

— Mignons ensemble, ils sont, imite-t-il Yoda en les regardant, puis il esquisse un léger sourire avant d'accélérer derrière Ti.

**DEXTER JETTSTER**

Dex est fier du tel succès que rencontre son restaurant. Pour un piètre endroit situé au niveau moyen supérieur de Coruscant, il se débrouille fichtrement bien. Il sait que la nourriture n'est pas toujours de la meilleure qualité, l'environnement n'est pas toujours pratique, et les gens qui le fréquentent ne sont pas toujours désirables. C'est toutefois un endroit intime, les sols sont faciles à nettoyer peut importe le genre de mixture pouvant gicler dessus, et Dex est bien familier de l'union du crime et des chaines politiques, à tel point qu'il est capable de s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part de ses clients.  
Ne pas se contenter de simplement servir à manger lui est utile, tout comme l'est la gérance d'informations et de secrets. Il choisit ses clients, après tout il établit son propre ordre, mais tout lui revient toujours de manière claire. Le peuple de Coruscant lui fait confiance et ça le rend fier, parfois plus encore que le succès de son restaurant. Il s'occupe de la pire racaille de la planète, vendant aux enchères des death sticks et distribuant des tickets pour des foires aux esclaves. Mais il s'occupe aussi de politiciens et de Jedi. Il a l'habitude du Sénateur de Mustafar qui se montre avec une assemblée de chasseurs de prime et d'esclaves twi'lek sous la main, et il a l'habitude qu'un certain Jedi vienne régulièrement chercher des informations concernant les problèmes du monde. Il l'a affectueusement surnommé Tête-de-Chaussette, bien que le Jedi twi'lek qui accompagne souvent le Maître Jedi vert amphibien lui dit que son vrai nom est Ki-Adi ou un truc du genre. Dex a toujours été physionomiste, pas doué lorsqu'il s'agit de retenir les noms.

Il a aussi l'habitude de la visite d'un certain Maître Jedi Windu. Il pose sans cesse des questions concernant les Jedi qui passent du temps Chez Dex, mais Dex comprend pourquoi ils viennent dans son restaurant. Les Jedi twi'lek et nautolan recherchent de l'intimité tout particulièrement, et Dex refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à Maître Windu. Il est fier de sa subtilité également, et informer un Maître en colère des rendez-vous que certains Jedi organisent dans son restaurant paraissent tout simplement contre-productifs.

Cependant tout homme a un prix, et Dex n'a pas peur d'admettre qu'il peut être corrompu. Il ferait bien la connaissance d'un homme incorruptible, mais avoir la majorité du temple Jedi qui se parade dans son restaurant ne peut pas être bon pour le business. Après tout, les niveaux inférieurs respectent l'autorité des Jedi mais ne leur font pas confiance, et une grosse partie du business de Dex repose sur eux.

Il y a néanmoins un Jedi qu'il ne dénoncera jamais, une personne parmi toutes. Dex préfère le service des droïds à celui des humains. Ils sont plus fiables et ne comprennent pas le concept de trahison, c'est pourquoi faire affaire avec des humains peut sembler ardu en comparaison avec eux. Celui là en revanche, Obi-Wan Kenobi, est plus important à ses yeux que les serveuses de son restaurant, FLO et Hermione. C'est dire, compte tenu de l'amour qu'il porte à ses délicieuses FLO et Hermione.

Mais depuis son arrivée sur Coruscant, Obi-Wan a été une constante dans la vie de Dex et il l'estime plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Donc, lorsqu'il commence à venir avec son vieux Padawan, Anakin, plus souvent que ce qui pourrait être considéré comme régulièrement pour les Jedi, Dex comprend qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que de la simple camaraderie entre eux.  
Peut-être est-ce à cause de la façon dont ils s'asseyent proche l'un de l'autre, sont toujours en train de s'observer, semblent être en parfaite synchronisation et veillent l'un sur l'autre. Dex n'est pas idiot. Il sait que beaucoup de couples viennent dans son restaurant dans le but d'échapper au monde extérieur et de se perdre en l'autre pendant un moment, surtout des couples autrement interdits.

Dex ne dit rien à chaque fois que les deux entrent. Il les salue avec son étreinte habituelle et son rire désopilant, mais se limite à cela, puis leur montre tout simplement une table discrète disposée dans un coin et les laisse profiter. Les regards que lui lance Obi-Wan à chaque fois sont assez pour savoir qu'il n'est pas subtile, mais il s'en moque.

Il veut le bonheur d'Obi-Wan, et le voir murmurer tout doucement à Anakin tout en se penchant dans les gestes affectueux qu'ils partagent, leur présence mutuelle dans laquelle ils se noient… Eh bien, Dex n'est pas idiot.  
Des années s'écoulent avant qu'Anakin ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Dex le réalise lorsqu'il leur montre leur table habituelle, située à l'écart, sourit à Obi-Wan en cachette, comme d'habitude pour avoir en retour le sourire affectueux mais exaspéré d'Obi-Wan, comme d'habitude.  
« Il sait, déclare brutalement Anakin en les regardant tour à tour d'un air choqué, et Dex en profite pour s'éclipser. Une tension soudaine flotte dans l'air, et Dex se demande ce qui est sur le point de se passer. Il sait que leur relation est interdite, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Anakin soit si… choqué en réalisant que quelqu'un en est véritablement conscient, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'ils ne sont pas particulèrement subtiles.

— Anakin-  
— Depuis quand?

Dex s'arrête au bord du coin, assez loin pour que les deux ne le voient pas, mais assez près pour encore les entendre. Le bruit que font les autres clients devient un bourdonnement alors qu'il les écoute, sa curiosité naturel mélangée aux instincts protecteurs qu'il éprouve envers Obi-Wan.  
— Depuis le début.  
— Comment? Tu lui as dit?

Il entend Obi-Wan rire et tente sa chance pour jeter un œil derrière le coin, puis le voit tendre la main sur la table et la poser délicatement sur celle d'Anakin. Malgré la colère et la confusion qui émanent de ce dernier, Dex remarque qu'il ne se retire pas. Il est évident que peu-importe son humeur, Anakin continue de profiter de chaque instant seul avec Obi-Wan.  
— Dex est un homme intelligent, Anakin, ça ne me surprend donc pas qu'il ait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent entre nous dés la première fois où nous sommes venus après Ryloth.  
— Est-ce qu'il va le dire à quelqu'un?

Dex ressent presque la même tension qu'Anakin, mais cette dernière s'estompe à l'instant où il voit Obi-Wan tendre l'autre bras et toucher affectueusement la joue d'Anakin, ses doigts se réfugiant dans les boucles formées par ses longs cheveux et son pouce caressant l'os de sa joue joue.

— Je confirais ma vie à Dex, murmure gentiment Obi-Wan, et je lui confirais mon cœur aussi.  
Dex sent tout son corps se tendre et des larmes remplir ses yeux à l'entente d'une telle déclaration, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en leur jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Voir Obi-Wan si heureux… ça lui fait des choses.

— C'était kitsch, plaisante Anakin qui se moque d'Obi-Wan tout en recouvrant sa main de la sienne.  
— Tu peux parler, rétorque Obi-Wan, Monsieur « J'agonise quand tu n'es pas là ».  
— J'ai dit ça une seule fois!

Dex sourit en entendant Obi-Wan rire de bonheur, qui se tut cependant vite lorsqu'il Anakin le tire par la main et se penche au dessus de la table. Ils s'atteignent au milieu pour s'embrasser doucement, un baiser très kitsch, et Dex se retire vite derrière le coin. Après tout, Dex n'est pas idiot, et il sourit tout seul en retournant vers l'entrée du restaurant.

— Dex, chéri, entend-il FLO l'appeler, il y a un Jedi qui veut te voir! »

Dex reconnaît l'arrière du crâne de Maître Windu, il prend une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer pour le saluer. Il est fier de son restaurant, fier de ses serveuses, fière de sa faculté à garder et à gérer des secrets. Mais plus que tout, il est fiers de ces deux Jedi stupides assis à l'arrière du restaurant, qu'importe leur stupidité bien réelle en effet.


End file.
